


Red Eyes, Sharp Fangs

by ceciliasheplin



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: "Born Sexy Yesterday" Trope, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Attempt at Humor, Blood, But sexual attraction, Dismemberment, Domestic Fluff, Except not born yesterday, F/M, Feral Vampire!Rey, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Mention Of Homophobia, Mild Gore, Mild dubcon kissing and hugging, Murder, Muteness, No Smut, Past Ben Solo/Tai, Rey eats the homophobe, human!ben, only in the beginning, she's feral okay, this is really sweet i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28082685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceciliasheplin/pseuds/ceciliasheplin
Summary: For Reylo After Dark's Nightmare Before Christmas Exchange 2020Ben Solo works at the blood bank of the local hospital and lives a boring, lonely life. Until one night, he feels like he's being hunted...
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 24
Kudos: 43
Collections: Reylo After Dark's Nightmare Before Christmas Exchange 2020





	Red Eyes, Sharp Fangs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thewayofthetrashcompactor (BriarLily)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriarLily/gifts).



> Dear Briar,
> 
> I was really inspired by your lovely prompt: "Rey is a (feral) vampire, Ben works at a blood bank/hospital". It's been a while since I've wanted to write a cute vampire story and hopefully I did your prompt justice.
> 
> Thank you to [QueenOfCarrotFlowers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfCarrotFlowers/pseuds/QueenOfCarrotFlowers) for the beta and to [rinirawwrrr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinirawwrrr/pseuds/rinirawwrrr) for the moodie. You guys are awesome!
> 
> Vampire!Rey manip by me.
> 
> Happy Holidays!

__

_“Demonstrators gather here in front of the First Order’s headquarters to protest the destruction of the ancient Endor forest. Some accuse their CEO Andrew Snoke of buying out politicians to get the necessary permissions to intervene in the old conservation zone…”_

Ben blinked, brought back to reality by the sound of the television. He shook his head and looked at the clock.

10:26pm

He groaned and rubbed his face, feeling more bored than tired. He then got up, removing his lab coat and hanging it on the rack. He turned off the television, without wanting to hear the probably hopeless end of the news report.

He locked the door to his office at the blood bank, and made his way out of the hospital, head down, avoiding as many people as he could.

Not that anyone would talk to him anyway.

He walked home as usual, even when it was a little chilly, like tonight. He lived in the old family house his parents left him on the outskirts of Endor forest, a few kilometers from the hospital, but Ben refused to buy a car; he enjoyed these long walks, even if the distance from downtown made it a little lonely sometimes.

A lot lonely.

A violent shiver crept up his spine, making all the hair on his body stand up. He had never felt scared walking home, being as big and intimidating as he was. Until now.

He felt like he was being watched.

Worse. Followed.

He began to breathe hard, adrenaline being pumped into his veins.

“Nothing is chasing you. It’s just your imagination,” he muttered to himself, in a feeble attempt to calm his racing heart. 

He looked around and saw nothing, but the feeling only got worse. So he couldn’t help picking up his pace until he was almost running.

Ben was being hunted.

He burst into a sprint, reaching his house not long after.

Panting and panicking, he reached for his keys, dropping them on the floor, cursing his shaking hands. Never daring to look behind him, he finally unlocked the door and threw himself in, barring the door immediately after.

“You’re okay. It’s okay,” he breathed out in relief, his head against the door, willing his heart to calm down. “You’re becoming paranoid… an old… paranoid… idiot...”

One last sigh and he relaxed, dropping his keys on the entrance table.

But when he placed his bag on the couch, a shadow moved in the corner of his eye. Ben gasped and his eyes looked for it but it was gone, and the feeling came back full force. 

Frozen in panic, he felt a presence behind him.

He turned around slowly and saw it. A dark shape of a creature, impossibly hanging from the ceiling above him.

Ben screamed and tried to run, but he was tackled to the ground by so much strength, his own didn’t seem to matter when he tried to crawl away. But when the creature swiftly turned him around, he was paralyzed by the sight before his eyes. 

It was a woman, but her skin was too pale for a human, her eyes impossibly red and she had fangs that shone even in the dimness of the room. She was as gorgeous as she was terrifying.

Now he was paralyzed for real, as if his limbs were locked in place by some spell. She snarled and licked her lips, opening her mouth wide to bite him.

The last thing he remembered were sharp fangs approaching his neck.

***

Ben woke up in his bed. He opened his eyes and sighed in relief, recalling his terrifying dream from the night before. 

The light from outside indicated it was almost dawn on the short winter day, and he stretched, ready to sleep a few more minutes, but when he moved, he felt his shoes on his feet.

He gasped and darted up.

Remembering red, murderous eyes and sharp fangs, he felt his neck for holes.

Nothing.

Doubting his own sanity, he patted the rest of his body to check if any limbs were missing.

His stomach churned and his mind reeled in confusion.

That’s when he heard a noise coming from downstairs.

With his blood frozen in his veins, he slowly followed the clattering noise downstairs to the kitchen.

Ben peeked his head through the door, and there she was.

She was sitting on the floor, digging into his pantry surrounded by all sorts of cans, boxes, and bags of food scattered around her. She looked almost endearing, examining his food, grimacing at every sniff.

Her eyes darted up at him and he had just enough time to see they were hazel instead of red before he dashed out of the kitchen. He didn’t get very far however because she knocked him onto the floor again.

He landed on his side, and covered his head in reflex, trying to protect himself. But instead of being eaten, strong arms embraced him and a high-pitched giggle tickled his ears.

He dared to look at her despite the awkward position and was even more confused when he saw her smiling widely at him.

Ben was huffing and struggling against her grip, and he managed to turn around, but it was impossible to break free.

They stayed there for a while, Ben’s panic still coursing through his veins. But she hadn’t eaten him, like she hadn’t last night. And now she looked… happy?

She definitely looked happy when she smiled at him again. Ben’s heart fluttered at that, despite his terror, which was quickly fading away seeing her there so sweetly hugging him.

She definitely looked a lot less intimidating in the daylight, especially when she yawned and nuzzled closer and began to snore.

“Okay, there’s a vampire… in my house… sleeping… on top of me…”

He tried to move now that she was asleep and clumsily got up, managing somehow to hold her snoring being in his arms all the while.

He took her upstairs and placed her in his bed, finally able to look at her in more detail. She wore clothes that looked like they had been bought in a vintage clothes store, then put through a shredder.

Ben couldn’t help but notice how beautiful she was, however. Her delicate face looked peaceful in sleep and her chestnut hair fanned perfectly on his pillow.

Because he couldn’t think of anything else to do, he went on with his morning routine, getting ready to go to work. He closed the curtains before he left.

At work, he couldn’t stop thinking about her, wondering if she was still asleep as vampires were during the day. He chuckled at his own thoughts.

He left work earlier than usual but the sky was already dark by the time he got home.

“Hello?” He called to her, thinking this was the first time he ever greeted someone getting home.

There was no answer so he stepped into the house and began to look for her, and it surprised him that his heart tightened in his chest at the thought that she might have been gone already.

There was a noise in the kitchen.

Ben followed the noise and switched on the lights, and gasped loudly at the sight.

There was blood everywhere. The walls were splashed with it and even the ceiling, the cupboards, everything. There were darker pools of blood on the floor and several pieces of what looked like human flesh. And in the middle of the kitchen sat his vampire, covered in blood as well, happily chewing on a severed arm.

“Oh my god…” Ben said shakily.

She smiled at him, still munching on the arm - or was it a leg? - and got up, dropping what she was holding and lunging at him.

He let out a few noises of protest but even the gruesomeness of it all couldn’t keep his heart from swelling in his chest, and he smiled too, happy to see her.

“You can’t… what the hell… wait… hold on...” He mumbled as she peppered kisses on his face, smudging blood all over. He half tried to stop her but then something caught his eye.

At his feet, he saw a human head with a familiar face.

“Oh no…" Ben's voice shook. "Mrs Tarkin…”

Mrs Tarkin had lived next to the Skywalker house his entire life, and had always antagonized Ben’s family, but she began to actively hate on Ben when Tai started to come over, and she didn’t stop when they broke up. Her actions varied from glares to flat tires on Tai’s car and Ben always suspected she would come over at his house when he was not home, probably to spy on him or something.

Well, not anymore.

Grimacing, he looked away from it and then to his vampire, smiling at him in his arms.

She was so beautiful.

“Okay… you, uh… let me just… yeah… you need a shower.”

She blinked and smiled, and when she jumped on him again he caught her.

He took her to the bathroom and placed her in the tub, her curious eyes following his every movement.

She squealed when the water started running.

“I’m going to turn the shower on so you can wash yourself, okay?” He said, turning the faucet. The water started coming down from the shower head and she raised her hands to the stream, watching the way the water trickled down her arms.

She suddenly began to remove her clothes but he stopped her hands.

“No, wait! You have to do this on your own, I can’t be here—“

She let out an annoyed sound and pulled him with her. He landed on top of her under the water stream, and she kissed all over his face.

As before, he was helpless to resist it, maybe because she was too strong or his willpower was too weak. Either way, he ended up sitting in the bathtub, fully clothed, with a feral vampire on his lap.

He looked at her, both exasperated and captivated, as the water washed the blood away from their bodies.

“Gosh…” He breathed out. “Are you really a vampire?”

Her smile softened a little and she nodded.

This was the first time she had really reacted to his words. He hadn’t been sure if she understood him at all before, but now his pulse picked up with the possibility of communicating with her.

“What’s your name?”

Her face became pained and her eyes unfocused, as if she was trying to remember something.

She opened her mouth but a throaty breath came out.

“It’s okay…” Ben said, but she seemed determined.

She licked her lips and took a deep breath.

“Rrrr…” her voice was hoarse but it didn’t seem like gibberish; she was clearly trying to form a word.

She shut her eyes and scrunched her nose.

“Rrrreyyy…” her voice clearer now.

Ben’s heart was racing as he watched her expectantly.

“Rey.” This time the word came out perfectly and she placed a hand on her chest. 

“Rey,” Ben repeated, grinning affectionately at her. “Nice to meet you, Rey. I’m Ben.”

Her smile was the widest she’s ever given him. “Ben!” She said and leaned forward, and her lips landed on his.

Ben’s hands immediately wrapped around her neck and pulled her closer. Her now warm body felt so good against his, and he kissed her, not caring if his drenched clothes made it uncomfortable.

He felt dizzy kissing her soft lips, still confused and exasperated but ultimately happier than he’s ever been in his entire miserable life.

He broke the kiss. “Rey…” he said. “You can’t—“

Rey huffed in annoyance and pulled him by his clothes and her lips were on his again. He gave in, recognizing a pattern now. But he needed to tell her.

“Rey,” he parted the kiss once more. “You can’t eat people.”

Her face went neutral and she tilted her head, blinking adorably.

“You can’t eat them, okay?”

Her head tilted the other way and her brows furrowed, and she opened her mouth again to speak.

“Hu— hungry…”

His heart broke. Of course she was hungry. It was her nature to drink the blood of humans. But then he thought back on that night when she chased him.

“Why…” he swallowed. “Why didn’t you eat me?”

She smirked and poked his cheek with her finger. “P-pretty…”

Ben felt his cheeks heating up violently and decided to deviate the conversation.

“Where are you from?”

She pointed north. The only thing north of his house was…

“Endor forest?”

She nodded again and Ben remembered the news from the other day.

“Did they destroy your home?”

She nodded once more, looking sad.

“How long have you been a vampire?”

“S-so long…” she answered, and Ben was positive he heard an accent.

“Are there others?”

“Al— alone…” Her sweet hazel eyes had become so sad and his heart broke again.

“You’re not alone.” He promised her.

She smiled at him and gave him that sweet kiss that he was quickly becoming addicted to. This time she pulled away and began to massage his ears with her fingers, making him almost lose consciousness from the amazing feeling. It had been so long.

“But Rey, you can’t eat my neighbours, okay?” He managed.

She stopped and pursed her lips, then sighed and reached out for the bar of soap.

“I have an idea,” Ben said, making her look at him. “You won’t go hungry again, I swear.”

She shot him an incredulous look and he managed to untangle himself from her and leave before she got naked, not wanting to examine if he lamented that or not, the lingering feeling of her kiss burning his lips.

Back in the kitchen, he still had to deal with the body and the mess. Ben thought about the police and having to explain this. He was going to jail for sure.

In the end, he bagged what was left of Mrs Tarkin - it wasn’t much - and he put it in his fridge for now. It took him hours to clean all the blood and when he was almost finished, Rey was hovering in the air above him.

He yelped and stumbled backwards, but he didn't fall because she descended down upon him, hugging him by the waist. She smelled of his shampoo and he saw she had taken some of his clothes to wear, and his treacherous heart did a thing.

“Sorry…” She whimpered, face buried in his chest.

“Oh,” Ben found it impossible to be mad at her ever or at all, but this made a new wave of affection surge in his heart. “It’s okay, Rey…”

***

It was too easy to steal the blood. But he did make it so that he took only the AB-positive, leaving the precious O-negative there. He wasn’t that heartless.

Before he opened the front door to his house that night, he changed the small cooler to his left hand and steadied himself, grinning secretly. Sure enough, as soon as he stepped in, his dear vampire jumped on him.

“Ben!” She greeted him with that beautiful, toothy smile and he smiled back, feeling his heart beating strong in his chest.

“I have something for you.” He said after she let him go.

She giggled and kissed him on the cheek, looking curiously at what he had brought.

Ben opened the cooler and took the blood bag to show it to her.

He witnessed her eyes turn red and she gasped, reaching for the bag immediately, her stomach rumbling loudly.

“Wait, wait, wait…” he said. “We don’t want a mess like the last time, right?”

She nodded, staring at the bag and licking her lips.

“Here.” He showed her the tube, demonstrating what he meant by putting it in his mouth. She got his meaning and snatched it from his hand.

He then removed the clamps and the red blood made its way through the tube until it reached her mouth.

She moaned loudly in a way that made him feel suddenly too hot and he was sure his whole body flushed all the way up to his ears.

She drank it happily, following him around the house. It felt good to have company as he went through his routine. His huge mansion didn’t feel so big and empty anymore.

But when he opened the fridge, he did a double take.

Mrs Tarkin’s body wasn’t there. He panicked as many scenarios played out in his head. Did someone come in here? Were they going to call the cops? Or did Rey eat the rest?

“Rey, what happened to Mrs Tarkin?”

“Gone.” She simply said.

“Gone?”

She nodded.

“Gone where?”

“The forest.”

“You… took her there?”

“Buried… deep… animals don’t find…”

Rey smirked triumphantly and turned around. He watched her: that vicious killer, the bloodsucking vampire, strolling along in his kitchen, humming cheerfully, sucking on the blood bag as if it were a Starbucks vanilla latte. And a chuckle left his throat at the sight.

They ate their dinner together side by side, Rey using her words more and more to ask Ben questions about himself and he told her everything she wanted to know. He asked about her too, but couldn’t get much more information than what he already had; speaking - no, remembering - seemed to tire her.

This was their routine for a few days. They did everything together and Ben loved having her here. One of his favourite things was seeing her wearing his clothes (he offered to buy her new ones but she refused, asking him why couldn’t she keep wearing his clothes and he couldn’t think of an answer, so there they were).

One night, after dinner, he sat on the couch and invited her as always. She followed with her usual smile, but it became softer when she glanced at the cooler resting by the entrance and she caressed his shirt she was wearing.

Her face had gone sad when she finally cuddled with him on his couch.

He heard soft sniffling.

“Rey?”

She didn’t answer.

“Rey? What’s wrong?” He quickly asked, searching for her gaze. “Rey?”

When he tilted her chin to look up at him, he saw hazel eyes drowning with tears.

“Rey!” Worried, he cradled both her cheeks.

“Thank you, Ben…” she said as he wiped her tears with his thumbs. “You are good… good to me… No one... ever...”

Ben smiled and felt tears prickle his eyes also, but was unsure what to say.

“You can stay if you want,” he let out before he could stop himself. “You can stay forever.”

Her crying became loud sobbing and he worried, wondering if he had said the wrong thing after all.

“I cannot... stay forever...”

“Yes, you can,” he frowned, his eyes dancing over her pained face. “This could be your home too.”

“No…” she replied slowly. “You die… one day… and I… alone again…”

His heart tightened violently in his chest. He never gave it much thought, but now, looking at his dear, lovely, lonely vampire, immortality seemed like such a terrible curse.

She was right, he would leave her alone eventually.

Unless...

***

Before he opened his eyes, Ben felt as though his body weighed nothing, like he was submerged in water. There was a cacophony of sounds in his ears, and he felt his body burning. But none of these things felt bad or caused him pain. The darkness felt like a deep, familiar comfort.

He finally opened his eyes and saw her hazel ones, looking tired but happy.

“Ben!” She smiled and so did he, but his heart didn’t flutter in his chest. It wasn’t beating anymore.

But Ben wasn’t scared.

The ironlike taste of blood that lingered in his mouth had turned sweet and he swallowed it, and he was assaulted by the greatest hunger he had ever felt in his life.

Not really in control of his movements, he tried to sit up.

“Careful, love…”

He felt her hands steady him back on the bed. She then gently grabbed his jaw and opened it, and soon, her sweet blood invaded his mouth.

He immediately grabbed her wrist to his lips and drank it avidly, closing his eyes and moaning. He had never tasted anything so delicious.

“Beautiful.” He faintly heard Rey say and she let him drink a little, before she pulled away and helped a cup to his lips with the blood he had taken from the blood bank. All he could do was drink it, his body craving for more of the life giving liquid.

When he was sated, he regained some sense and looked at Rey, smiling that beautiful smile.

“Ben.” She spoke his name again, teary-eyed.

“I’m yours,” he said, reaching for her embrace. “Forever.”

“Forever…” she repeated sweetly and kissed his lips.

When she broke the kiss, her eyes had turned red.

“Come, my love, let us hunt.”

***

Ben held Rey’s steady hand, the only thing keeping him from faltering too much, as they glided in the air, in the freezing winter night. Freezing for the humans, that is.

Rey promised further lessons in flying and that he would get the hang of it quickly, but they had more pressing matters to attend to.

Ben’s first hunt.

Rey’s blood and the rest would only sustain him for so long. Besides, every new vampire must learn how to feed.

Rey held his hand tighter as they flew together, heading to Snoke’s estate, the First Order’s headquarters.

It was going to be a feast tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the manip in more detail. Isn't she cute?
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Feedback and comments are appreciated!
> 
> You may find me on Twitter [@ceciliasheplin](https://twitter.com/ceciliasheplin) if you want to say hi.


End file.
